five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Golden Freddy
Informacje= Golden Freddy (nazywany również Yellow Bear (pol. Żółty Niedźwiedź) w plikach gry jest jednym z pięciu antagonistów i specjalnym, tajemniczym animatronikiem w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest on sekretną, złotą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, pojawiającą się po wykonaniu przez gracza określonych czynności. Wygląd Golden Freddy wygląda jak żółta, pozbawiona oczu wariacja Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Jego kapelusz i muszka wyglądają na ciemnoniebieskie, w odróżnieniu od Freddy'ego, który ma je czarne, chociaż może to być wina oświetlenia. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można zauważyć mikrofon w jego prawej ręce i małe, białe żrenice w jego oczodołach. Prawdopodobnie jest to prototyp bądź wcześniejsza wersja Freddy'ego. Jego ręce leżą odwrócone dłońmi do góry. Możliwe, że posiada on endoszkielet w swoim kostiumie. Po przyjrzeniu się jego ramionom, można zauważyć druty i części endoszkieletu, mające ten sam kolor co jego akcesoria. Jego szczęka wisi otwarta, a głowa jest bezwładnie przechylona w prawą stronę. Jest przedstawiony w pozycji siedzącej, zgarbiony, jakby był martwy. Zachowanie Sprawdzając pomieszczenie na CAM 2B, gracz widzi plakat na ścianie. Może mieć on trzy wersje: zwykłego Freddy'ego (ta wersja pojawia się najczęściej), Freddy'ego, który rozrywa sobie głowę, bądź przybliżenie głowy Golden Freddy'ego, któremu dodatkowo towarzyszy śmiech dziecka, prawdopodobnie małej dziewczynki. Jeśli gracz zobaczy plakat Golden Freddy'ego, a następnie wyłączy ekran, Golden Freddy będzie już czekał na niego. Powoduje on halucynacje, takie jak wyświetlanie zbliżeń głów animatroników z napisem "IT'S ME". Będzie czekał chwilę, po czym zaatakuje, co spowoduje zamknięcie się gry. W przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, ten nie daje żadnych oznak bycia w biurze. Całkowicie ignoruje drzwi, pojawi się nawet, kiedy są zamknięte. Jego atak nie wygląda tak, jak innych antagonistów: gracz widzi zbliżenie na jego głowę, pokrewny obrazom halucynacji Mike'a, a dźwięk który słyszy jest spowolnionym i podgłośnionym krzykiem pozostałych animatroników. Po zobaczeniu go, gracz musi szybko otworzyć monitor, zanim Golden Freddy zaatakuje. Taka czynność spowoduje zniknięcie owego przeciwnika. Gracz ewentualnie może unikać patrzenia na obraz z kamery CAM 2B, co uniemożliwi pojawienie się Golden Freddy'ego. Teorie * Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Golden Freddy to jedynie halucynacja Mike'a. Potwierdza to również niemożność ustawienia inteligencji Golden Freddy'ego podczas Custom Night. Co więcej, Golden Freddy wydaje się mieć na głowie takie same odciski rąk, co oryginalny Freddy Fazbear. Gdy pojawia się on w Biurze, nie ma żadnego wizerunku na monitorach, ponadto, gdy gracz zostanie przez niego zaatakowany, gra po prostu się zamyka. * Golden Freddy jest uważany za piąte zabite dziecko. Dowodem jest minigierka "Give Gifts, Give Life" z drugiej części gry, w której gracz steruje Marionetką - GF pojawia się w ostatniej klatce, tuż przed jumpscare'em. Ciekawostki * Gdy Golden Freddy jest obecny w biurze, wydaje z siebie dziwny, mamroczący dźwięk, nieco przypominający ludzki mamroczący głos. Głos ten w plikach gry nosi nazwę "robotvoice" i jest także słyszalny w czasie halucynacji i po odebraniu telefonu w Nocy 5. :* Powyższy dźwięk jest zmodyfikowanym i odwróconym tekstem: "…the application of electric currents or heavy pressure. I looked around the room at the numerous inventions, eloquent testimony of a tireless ingenuity. It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanism. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the…". Jest to fragment książki ,,The autobiograpfie of Jody". * Inne animatroniki mogą zaatakować nawet, gdy jest on w biurze. * Istnieje teoria, iż w pierwszej pizzerii wraz ze Spring Bonnie'm był jednym z dwóch pierwszych animatroników. Potem zostali wymienieni na : Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicę i Foxy'ego, w pojawia się paranormalnie, gdyż tak naprawdę , nie ma go w pizzerii. To tylko halucynacja. * Kiedy atakuje Mike'a, hałas przez niego powodowany jest zwykłym, lecz bardzo spowolnionym dźwiękiem ataku. * W pierwszej części, w wersji 1.13 po ustawieniu inteligencji animatroników na kolejno: 1-9-8-7, wyskakuje jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego, który crashuje grę. Zostało to wprowadzone przez Scott'a, przez pogłoski o The Bite of '87 i o tym, że po ustawieniu w ten sposób inteligencji gra będzie mieć kolejne zakończenie. Twórca gry chciał w ten sposób zdementować owe pogłoski. * Freddy Fazbear ma odciski ręki, prawdopodobnie dziecięcej, na twarzy. Golden Freddy ma takie same. Możliwe, że jest to błąd Scott'a Cawthon'a, który użył tekstury Freddy'ego do stworzenia Golden Freddy'ego. * Wiele teorii mówi, że kolor jego futra miał być zbrązowiały od słońca. * Podczas gry, jeśli przyjrzeć się dokładnie, w jego oczach widać małe, białe źrenice. Podczas ataku ich jednak nie ma. :*Co ciekawsze, podczas minigry "Save Them" w drugiej części gry, źrenice tego animatronika pojawiają się dopiero kiedy gracz przechodzi obok niego. * Ekran ataku Golden Freddy'ego jest taki sam, jak ekran halucynacji normalnego Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi oczami, jedyne różnice to kolor i brak oczu tego pierwszego. * Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego istnieje w mobilnej wersji gry, jednakże działa on w inny sposób. Gracz nie będzie mieć żadnych halucynacji, a gra zawiesi się zamiast się zamknąć. * Jego plakat się nie pokaże, jeśli w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza znajduje się Bonnie * Podczas nocy 4, gdy kończy się wiadomość od Phone Guy'a, słychać dźwięk jumpscare'a Golden Freddy'ego. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Halucynacje